Kick One-Shots
by iremselena12
Summary: Its bunch of one shots about kick!
1. Chapter 1

Kick One-Shots

**Chapter 1: anniversary part 1 **

**hey hey hey! I am new at this things so no harsh words plz! I would like your opinions! Review**

Kim's POV:

I was walking towards to the dojo when I saw Jack and his "girlfriend" Donna kissing . Agh! I hate him. Uh who am I kidding I can't hate him he is too cute to be mad at. But still I am a little mad at him for dating Donna. Donna Tobin for heaven's sake! He knew we were enemies and still asked her out! I wonder why… he hates her too. Ugh come back to reality Kim. They will see you! I ran away before they could see me. When I get to the dojo I saw a paper hanging on the door. It said:

_Dear wasabi warrior,_

_I went to visit my cousin for a week. If any of you wants to practice the key is under the mats. Kim I am putting responsible for the key and dojo. Keep it clean._

_Your awesome sensei,_

_Rudy_

Ah! Great! Well at least I am responsible for dojo. I went inside and quickly changed into my gi. I took one of the dummies and started to punching and kicking. I was mad. Really mad. At Jack? No at Donna. Because of her I can't see Jack often like we used to. After a while I stopped and sat down on the mats. I took my phone out and went through pictures of us together. I never admitted to anyone but I have a huge crush on Jack. And seeing him dating another girl (especially Donna) hurts me. Well at least in 3 days it will be our friendship anniversary! I hope he wont forget. After an hour of practicing I locked the doors and went home to my comfy bed.

**I can only update on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. But I will try to update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kick One-Shots**

**Chapter 2 : anniversary part 2**

**I'm sorry if it was too short I am new at this and I will try to make it longer.:) review**

_**After 3 days **_

**Jack's POV:**

I can't take it anymore. This isn't going to work. I should probably tell Kim that I love her before it's too late. I have been trying to make her jealous by dating Donna but I guess making your crush jealous isn't a good idea at all. Today I will break up with Donna and tell Kim my true feelings for her. I will make it magical for her. Today is our friendship anniversary so it would make things more easier.

"Hey Jack" Kim said "Hey Kim" "what's wrong? You seem thinking deeply about something. Do you wanna talk about it?" "I am ok Kim. I was just thinking would you like to change the time we will meet?" "If there is something you have to do before…ok. What time do you want?" "I was thinking how about 7:00?" "you got it. 7:00 we will meet in our secret place." *bell rings* "I think we should head to class before Mr. Crumble gives us a detention for being late to class for a minute."

~~~timeskip~~~

**Kim's POV:**

I was looking through out my clothes thinking what should I wear tonight. I am so nervous. I will finally going to tell Jack that I love him. I hope he will like the gift I bought for him .

~~timeskip~~(sorry I didn't find anything to write)

When I came to our secret place I sat under the oak tree. It was 6:30. Wow! I came pretty early. I guess I was so excited that I didn't look at the time. Well waiting doesn't kill.

**Jack's POV:**

I broke up with Donna. Yeey ! But she can't stop rambling about how lame I am that I broke up with her. I keep trying to get out but every time I try she pushes me back inside. After a while later her father came and took her away from me. Finally! Well I still have time I guess. I look at my watch and I started to run. It was 7:45.!.! I was late. Kim will be mad at me. When I reach there I saw Kim crying under the oak tree. I saw she threw her friendship bracelet and a box. I think it was a gift. Whatever! I sat down beside her and she said "oh so you finally decided to show up" oh, man! She sounds so mad. "Kim I'm really sorry. I had something to do." "wait let me guess Donna? Jack I am sick of her. Because of her we can't see each other anymore. I missed you." I sighed. "Kim-" she cut me off " no Jack you have to choose one of us. You know we are enemies. Me or her. Choose now!" "you." "w- what?" "I said you. Kim I was late because I went to break up with Donna but she started ramble on about something I didn't understand that well." "why did you exactly broke up with her?" I took a deep breath. Here it goes. I took her hand and look deep in her eyes. "Kim, I love you." After I said that I kissed her. At first I was scared because she didn't kiss me bak but after like 10 sec. she started to kiss me back. I was jumping from joy. " I love you too Jack" we stayed silent for a while. "ha! I wonder why you didn't ask me out earlier?" I smile was shown in her face. " well I was thinking of the perfect moment to ask you out" "yeah right!" we started to laugh.

~~timeskip~~

**Still Jack's POV:**

It was the best night of my life. Kim finally is my girlfriend. I am the happiest man alive.

**Kim's POV:**

Ahhhh! Jack finally I asked me out! Ahhh! I am the happiest girl alive!..

**Hey! I know its not that good. Well I am trying to write new chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like your opinions and some ideas. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! **

**Nice opening I got there yeah! Lol now is time to get serious. This is another shotie hope you enjoyie!**

**Babysitting day**

**Kim POV:**

Ahh! What a beautiful day! My mom told me that I have to babysit some girl I don't know. Why are you babysitting? Well I tried to have a part time job. I know there was a lot of places but I wanted to start from babysitting. The weird thing is my mom gave me an address similar to Jack's. oh well I need to go now.

**Jack's POV:**

Today a babysitter is coming to look after Stacy with me. I don't understand why did they want a babysitter when there is me? Oh wait. I do need a help. Last week I lost her in the park 3 times. I know what your thinking she is still small kids always like to play around. Well not with Stacy. She is 3 year old.! Shocked much? I think you should be. Well I think the babysitter is here. I go down the stair and gasp. Kim is the babysitter?

**Kim POV:**

When I came to my destination a woman with brown hair similar to Jack's opened the door. " ah you must be Kim. I am Daisy and this is the girl you're babysitting, Stacy. She is 3 year old so good luck." "thanks" when I went inside I gasped. Jack lives here? "oh let me introduce you to my son Jack." "that's really sweet of you Ms. Brewer but we already know each other." "oh! You must be Kim Crawford. Jack talks about you a lot" "nice to know that." " I should go now. Bye!" well I never went to Jack's house so… "wow! You can't babysit your sister?" I asked. "I can" jack said. " no you can't. I got lost three times because of you.!" OMG! I started to laugh so hard I fell down. "nothing is funny Kim." "oh really? You can't babysit a 3 year old!"

~~timeskip~~(sorry)

Stacy is so fun! We pranked Jack like a lot of times, than we played the games she wanted to play, and now we are watching movies together, of course with Jack. Stacy fell asleep near to the end of the movie. "Jack" "what?" "where does Stacy sleeps?" "her room is next to mine." I picked her up. "umm Jack? I don't know where is your room." "oh right! Sorry." He led me through Stacy's room then to his. "so what do you want to do till my mom comes back?" "I don't know what do you want to do?" "don't know…hey how about we play 20 question?" "why?" " you know we can get to know each other more!" "Jack. We've been friends for 3 years. I think I know a lot about you." "no you don't. there is one more question you don't know the answer." "what is it?" "nope you have to find out yourself." "ahh! Fine"

~~timeskiplolololol~~

**Jack's POV:**

"ok your turn. This is the last question. Finally!" Kim said. I chuckled. "ok. Who is your crush?" she was silent for awhile then she ran out of the room. I ran behind her. Before she could get out I hold her wrist and spin her around and pinned her to the door. "what are you doing Jack?" "I won't let you go till you answer my question" "do you really wanna know?" "yes" "fine lets sit down first." "kk" we sat down on the couch. "i like…." "come on Kim, I swear I won't tease you." "I like… you" "me?" " I know you don't like me but-" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. I felt sparks, butterflies on my stomach. A great feeling lets just say. We parted as air needed. "wow" we both said at the same time. "ahhhhahahahahaha" some one squealed we turned around and saw Stacy there jumping up and down.

**Yep! Another one shot finished! I really need some ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup. Aha. Yeah. Another one shot. Well thanks for the ones who reviewed. I am really happy that you guys liked my stories. So on with the chapter! In this chapter Jack and Kim aren't best friends but they do see each other like just friends. Got it? Good. Hehehehe!**

**Locked in a closet!**

**Kim's POV:**

I was at my locker putting my history book when Kelsey came. "hey Kimmy. How ya doin'?" "fine I guess. How r u and Josh doin'?" "oh we had a perfect date yesterday-" while Kelsey was telling me about how her date went, I was staring at Jack. Yes! The Jack Brewer. My crush for 3 years. I know I should've lost hope but I can't especially when we are friends. Yeah I know we aren't best friends but we do go to the same dojo. "Kim.. KIMMMM!" "huh? What?" "you spaced out again. Come on this is like the 4th time. Who were you staring at?" "nobody…" "Kim I know you are lying. I can see" " uh! Sorry" "its ok. I know how you are in looove with Jack." She said in a sing song voice. "pftt. Whaaaaat? I don't like Jack." "yes you do." "no I don't." she gave me a look like saying 'you can't hide it from me' "uhhh! Fine I like Jack. Happy?" "yes indeed I am" *bell rings* "I think we should go to drama class if we want to sit at the front seat. You know?" "yea. Lets go." She grabbed my arm and ran towards the auditorium. When I went there everybody was already there! Shoot! And the only place we can sit is beside Jack and Josh. Yeey for her, and boooo for me. I don't even think I can talk while I am crushing over him. Oh well gotta try.

**Jack's POV:**

I saw that Kim and Kelsey walking towards us. Ok who call them to sit with us? "Josh? Did you call them here?" I asked pointing towards Kim and Kelsey. "no but there is no place in here. Where do you think they will gonna sit at huh?" " fine. Sorry. I was just-" "nervous because Kim is going to sit with youuuu?" he said in a sing song voice. " pshh nooo" "oh really?" "oh ok so what? She is so beautiful and you know I have a crush on her. We are just friends we are barely best friends and we don't know that much about each other." "shhhh. They are here." "hey guys." Kelsey said in a cheery voice. Of course Josh is here. "hey girls." "so did Ms. Dido said anything before we came?" Kelsey asked. "nope. She still didn't came yet." I said. Just then Ms. Dido came. She choose 5 girls and called them to get to the stage. "Jack, Kim? Could you please go to dress room and get me 5 dresses for the girls?" she asked. "yes Ms. Dido." We said at the same time. We walked in silence till we reached dress room. When we get in we started to choose 5 dress. I don't know why she chose me. I mean I am a guy. Then suddenly the lights went off. I can hear some kids screaming. We started to head for the doors but we heard the lock click. We looked at each other. Well I hope we did 'cause its so dark I can't even see myself. We ran towards the door but when we reach the door we found it was lock. Oh! Great!  
**Kim's POV:  
**It has been an hour since we've been locked in here. The lights were still out too. And here being hot doesn't help at all. Suddenly the lights came back on. I started to blush immediately when I saw Jack shirtless. He had at least 6 packs. Then I started to feel so hot I couldn't take it anymore. I , too, took of my shirt. There was a buddy under my shirt so it was ok. I felt like someone's eyes on me. When I tuned around I saw Jack was staring at me. I blushed but then started to tease him. "like what you see?" "yeah.." he mumbled then quickly he said "umm come on lets look for the dresses." "Jack. We are locked here. I am probably sure that the school's over." Then I checked my watch. It was 3:00 so that means the school finished half an hour ago! "umm. Jack? Its been half an hour since the school finished." "WHAT!" "yeah…" after that we stayed silent for awhile. I kept staring at his abs all the time and I think he was staring at me too. That gave me hope that maybe he liked me too. Right then and there I kissed him. He directly starting kissing me back. Wait? Did I just kissed Jack? And he is kissing me back? I locked my hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I accepted. Not more than a second we started to have heated make out session. After 10 min. we pulled back because of air. Stupid air! "Kim?" "huuh" I said still stunned from the kiss. " would you like to be my girlfriend?" "yeah" then we kissed again. After 5 mins we heard a lock click again. We separated quickly and put our shirts in and stand up. We saw Kelsey and Josh standing there. "did you locked us up?" Jack and I asked at the same time. "umm maybe?" "your dead." I started to run towards them but then my hot "boyfriend" hold me back. "do you really wanna ruin the mood?" "no" "so how about a first date?" "that'll be great. Pick me up at 7:00."  
**well here its finished yeeey! Seriously yeey. I was willing to finish this chapter. Well se ya peeps. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for late update. Here it is new chapterie! In this chapter Jack and Kim are dating!**

**A day at the dojo**

**Kim POV:**

Today at school I haven't seen Jack whole day. I called him few times but he didn't answer. Right now I am heading towards the dojo. Before I could open the doors, a hand covered my eyes. "guess who I am?" a husky voice said. "oh I don't know James Bond?" "really you think ia ma James Bond?" Jack said uncovering my eyes. "yeah pretty much" "how can you think I am James Bond? I mean come on! I am Jack Brewer one and only. The awesome guy!" "hahaha!" "oh you think this is funny huh? Now how about this" then he started tickling me. "stop. Jack. S-stop! hahaha!" " I will if you say I am the hottest guy in the world" "ok ok. I will say. But first s-stop t-tickling m-me!" "nuhuh. First you will say what I said." "fine. You are the hottest guy in the w-w-world!" "now say you love me." "I love you!" after that he stopped tickling me. "I am alive. I am alive!" Jack chuckled to what I said. "so why were you not at school?" "I was sick." "then why are you here?" "are you kidding I won't miss a practice-" "but you would miss school." "yeah pretty much." I hit him in the arm. "oww. What was that for?!" "for not calling me and tell me you are sick." "why should I?" "I was worried sick about you, you idiot." "why?" "you truly are an idiot. I am your girlfriend Jackass!" "ok ok. No need to get mad. I was joking around. Don't worry I was going to call you but my mom took my phone, laptop, etc." "why?" "because she thinks my fever will get worse." "well it does sometimes. Whatever. So… me, you, sparring?" "your on it" "don't forget, I will not be easy on you" "I am not waiting for you to be." He winks at me while saying it. I instantly start to blush. He is so hot. I am not going to deny it. "hey guys" we say as we get in. "hey Jack and Kim." "what are you doing?" Jack asked. "we are helping Rudy to get his phone back from the wall." Jerry said. "how did it get inside the wall?" I asked. "long story!" they said at the same time. "well if you need us we will be sparring. Which I am going to win." Jack says. "huh in your dreams. I will going to win!.!" "yeah right! We will see about that." "oh we will." "would you guys shut it. I think I can hear Rudy's phone ringing, so we could know which side of the wall the phone is." Milton says. Wow! Ok maybe we talk a lot, but not that much right? Well who knows. "whatever lets spar." I say as we get on the mats and bow.

~~~~~~~~~timeyyy~~~~~~~~

Wow! That would let me lose pounds. We have been sparring for almost like 3 hours and we still didn't finished yet. We keep getting tied. One time Jack almost was winning, but of course my awesomeness distracted him. Huh! Who is awesome now! So what are you doing now? You may ask. Well guess. Did you guessed? if you said we are sitting talking to each other or making out, your totally wrong hun. If you guessed that we are still sparing then you are totally right! Uh man. I am getting tired. But I can't lose not now. We have been sparing for 3 hours and I am not giving up now. I throw a punch but it was so weak he caught it easily. "I think we should stop" Jack said. "but we have been sparring for hours I need to know who is going to win." "look Kim. I don't think so. Lets stay with a tie then continue tomorrow, after we got rest." "uh fine!" "so while we are resting would you like to do something." He said leaning in. "oh yeah I would love to." Then we started to make out until someone cleared its throat. We stopped kissing each other then turned around. There Rudy, Jerry , and Milton was staring at us with "seriously here, right now" look. "fine lets go jack and find a room to make out." "uh if you are gong to say everything what you guys do we might not come here again." Rudy said. Jack and I started laughing while going towards the girls locker room. Yeah GIRLs locker room. Hehehe!

**Well here it is. For who thinks the chapters are short sorry I don't have that big brain to make an idea. I have to write it in one day. Plus I don't want to write looooooooooooong chapters. Instead it's a multiple one shots not one so…. Well I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks! **

**Review and review and review and review. Ohh and I didn't wrote the disclaimer cous I didn't felt like doing it sooo Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it sorry :( :( :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! I am really sorry for late update, but I can't update till June 13 because I have finals till June 12. So this is the last chapie till June 13. ;) In this chapie Kim is going to sing a song.**

**I do not own Kickin' it or Bridgit Mendler's song….**

**Love will tell us where to go**

**Kim's POV:**

Today is the day. Today is a special day for me because today is the day of the talent show. Its not a talent show in school. It's a talent show everyone in this city could enter, and I did. I don't know why. Wait! Come to think of it I think I know why. You guys know that I have a big crush on Jack, so I think I went for him since he wanted to sign for the talent show with his band. But know he can't because he broke his leg from the last tournament . I wanted him to know how my feelings toward him too, since a lot of girls like him. Too bad that almost everyday we flirt with each other, but I still get scared to tell my feelings toward him. He doesn't know I signed up for him, he thinks that I wanted to go to talent show so bad. Well I didn't tell the real reason 'cause he will feel bad and will keep saying "you don't need to go for me if you don't want to" and that will be really annoying. When I get inside the dojo I found Milton and Jerry fighting over something. I wasn't listening to them. I was staring at Jack till he saw me. Even though he had a broken leg, he still practiced. He was shitless because of the temperature in the dojo. I have to admit, it was so freaking hot. I went to change to my gi. When I went out of the girls locker room, I found myself on the ground. After a minute I came to a realization that I had been hit by a boo staff.

**Jack's POV:**

After Kim went to change, Jerry took a boo staff and try to do something that I didn't understand. While Jerry was spinning the boo staff, Kim came out of the girls locker room. Out of nowhere Jerry hit Kim accidently with boo staff. All of us run over to her. She was dazed for a minute then come to her senses. When she looked at us, she seemed confused, like she didn't know us. "who are you?" Kim asked. Oh no! She lost her memory. And today is the day of the talent show! I will gonna kill you Jerry!

**Kim's POV:**

"umm where am I?" I asked after I learned the names of the guys who were around me. "you're at a dojo called Bobby Wasabi" the cute guy, I mean Jack, told me. They helped me to stand up then we went to a hospital. A guy named Milton went to call my family. Wow! I think I forgot who is my mom or dad too. Oh uh! This is bad. I know this because my dad is a doctor. Wait what? How do I know this. Uhh whatever. Jack stayed in my room till my parents came. Even after that he stayed in my room. Finally when the doctor finished the tests, he told us to wait for a minute. When he came back he said "there isn't serious damage you should worry about. If you just tell her about yourself or what her hobbies and etc.. After some time she will eventually remember." Whew! I will not feel dumb at least for long.

### !##R$%^%^%%&^*&(()()

**Jack's POV:  
**I am really worried about Kim. We have been telling her about her life , about us, everything and she hasn't remember anything yet! I hope she gets her memory back soon. Right now she is getting prepared for the talent show. I said no because her memory isn't back yet, but she insisted on going. I am sitting on the living room talking to her parents.

**Kim's POV:  
**Right now I am getting ready for the talent show. How can you go to talent show if you lost your memory? Well I learned that I keep a diary and after I read it, I started to remember everything they said and the things that are written in my diary. I now know the song and for whom it is. My memory isn't fully back, but at least a little. That will hopefully help me till I get my memory back. Jack is down stairs 'cause he will drive me to the talent show. His leg is better now so he could walk without anything. I decided to wear a red t-shirt written rock star on it, a jean short, and an addidas shoes. She looked at the mirror and then went down the stairs. There was still 30 minutes till talent show so we took time going there. When we got there everybody was there. By everybody I mean the whole city and some cameras so they can show it on the tv for the ones who stay at home.

**~~~~~~lolalolaLlLALALA~~~~~~**

It was my turn now. I was nervous 'cuz the girls and boys before me were so good. I started to think that I will definitely lose. They called my name and I get my guitar and went to the stage. "this one is for someone special" I said through the microphone. I started to sing:

I know exactly how you feel  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I see the sun begin to set  
And we gotta gotta get away  
I've got a patch of open road  
I already miss you with all of my soul  
So before we both get old  
I think we gotta gotta get away

I kept wishing, bought the tickets  
Stuck them on my wall  
Lets rip them down and leave the town  
Before the cops can call  
And bring us back, cover our track  
In the dust I think we must

Take on the world, lets go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh, through a dark night  
Oh oh oh, without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh, we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

The wheels on this train keep turning  
We're flying with the birds and  
The world's so bright it hurts when  
We're on the getaway  
I'm the Bonnie to your Clyde  
You're the moon and I'm the tide  
I want this for all of my life  
Since the night that we got away

I kept wishing, bought the tickets  
Stuck them on my wall  
Lets rip them down and leave the town  
Before the cops can call  
And bring us back, cover our track  
In the dust I think we must

Take on the world, lets go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh, through a dark night  
Oh oh oh, without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh, we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

When things get tough, When we have loved  
We've got enough, to tell us where to go  
When we get lost, When love is all  
All that we got, to tell us where to go  
Then we're alright, we'll be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Then we're alright, we'll be alright  
Love will tell us where to go

Take on the world, lets go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh, through a dark night  
Oh oh oh, without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh, we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

Everyone started to clap. I went backstage and everybody hugged me.( **by** **everybody I mean her friends and family )** Suddenly my memory came back. "I remember. I remember everything !" I exclaim. Everybody started to cheer. "shhh. They are announcing the winners" my brother Mike said. They said the 3rd place and 2nd place. "and the 1st place goes to… Kim Crawford!" I went to the stage and got my award. We had a party at the dojo a) because I won the 1st place b) my memory came back. Everyone started to leave and go home. However I stayed at the dojo and practiced. Jack came out of the locker room (he went to get his things, 'cuz he forgot to take them) and saw that I was still here. "aren't you going home?" he asked. "no. I wanted to practice some." "well, then can I ask you a question?" "you already asked" I said chuckling. "well I will count that as a yes." He , also, said chuckling. "so ask me" "well whom was the song dedicated to?" oh uh I didn't think he would ask this soon. "well…" "come on Kim. You can tell me anything remember." "I know…" "soo…" "it was dedicated to… you" "me? Why?" "because i-I-" "you what?" "i-i- I love you" he smirked "I love you too." Then he kissed me. He freaking kissed me. When we pulled out he asked the question I've been waiting fir "will you be my girlfriend?" "what do you think?" I said smiling. We kissed again then he walked with me till we came to my house. "goodnight kimmy" "goddy nightie" this was the best day ever!

hey hey hey! As I wrote before I can't update till June13 because of the finals. So till then byebyebyebyebyebye! I will miss ya guyz. ;)

**  
**


End file.
